Beneath the Masks
by Eternity and Midnight
Summary: A tale of secrets hidden beneath the layers of a Death Eater's hood. Secrets of passions waiting to be discovered... yet, all locked away behind the doors of Voldemort's castle. {and the icy barriers of the heart...}
1. Chapter one

Author's note: First things first, we do not own Harry Potter. We, Eternity's Angel of Mercy and Midnight Rain, are glad to give you our first Harry Potter Fanfiction (together) that actually has a plot. I don't know who said the quote down there, if you do you can tell me.

**Beneath the Masks**

Chapter one

&

_Don't be fooled by me.   
Don't be fooled by the face I wear   
For I wear mask. I wear a thousand masks,   
masks that I am afraid to take off   
and none of them are me._

_&_

A booming noise that seemed to chill to the very bone echoed throughout the cells. Something unearthly filled the air; something no one had heard in a very long time. Laughter. Only this laughter was manic. It was high and shrill, the multiple voices rising to a crescendo that was as eerie as it was uncommon.

Dementors shuffled toward the door that led to the outside world. One of them reached out a sickly arm, opening the suddenly unlocked door. He stood to the side, keeping the door wide open, as if waiting for something.

Soon, black dressed figures, snickering and laughing as they walked, glided toward the opened door. In an instant, they were all through the door and out of the Prison.

That night, there was a mass breakout. All of the Death Eaters and servants to Voldemort had escaped from Azkaban without even a single alarm.

&

Hermione threw down the Daily Prophet, looking about ready to explode. "Have we not told Fudge over and over again?!" She ranted, grabbing her mug of water and taking a large gulp from it. She looked as if she was trying to drown out her nasty, snide remarks about the Minister of Magic that she had undoubtedly wanted to utter.

Harry sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose in an aggravated, weary motion. "More times than we can count," he answered.

Ron frowned, leaning back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the surface of his desk. "He probably just thought it was another one of Harry's crack-pot ideas, you know?" Seeing Hermione's annoyed scowl at his terminology, he added quickly, "Well, I mean, ya know that he's bloody dead set on makin' people think Harry's a nut case now, ever since he and Dumbledore proved that Voldemort really is out there."

"That has nothing to do with it, Ron," Hermione snapped peevishly. "Besides, don't you think Fudge realizes what a stoic man he has made himself seem like now that all of this has happened and he barely bats an eye?" She shook her head, glaring at the front page of the Profit, which covered the previous night's Azkaban break out.

"That's not all true. He must be worried if he is sending you and Ron to investigate," Harry said softly, pointing out what had them so riled up in the first place.

Hermione made a very rude sound in the back of her throat before downing more of her water. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of comical, wry amusement.

"I'm gettin' a bit hungry, m'self," Ron began, standing. "You two wanna go down to the wreck room and get somethin' to eat?"

Harry shook his head no mutely. Hermione shook her head, sighing, and then fanned herself with a hand, screwing her face up in disgust. "Is it oddly hot in this room to you?"

"It's always hot in the Auror's department," Ron argued before reach over and grabbing the Daily Profit. He then proceeded in trying to fan off his overheated friend with it. "Hey, look, I finally found a good use for the paper!"

Hermione snatched the paper from him, frowning. "Oh go get some food and quit bothering me. I'm going to go over that tattoo spell one last time before we actually have to use it." She then looked down at her forearm, grimacing. "I can't believe we have to do this undercover business. Posing as a Death Eater is too risky. Don't you think Voldemort would know if someone was a Death Eater of his?"

"We stick to the plan," Ron said simply, "and that is to say we were randomly branded by one of his members back before Harry killed him. We pose to be older; I'd say thirty sounds like a good age, don't you agree?" Ron then shrugged. "Well, Hermi, you figure it out. You're the brains of this outfit."

With that, he exited the room, leaving Harry and Hermione in the small office the three shared.

Hermione let out a depressed sigh. "I really wish you could come, Harry."

"Now that would be way too risky," Harry said, forcing a smile. He tried to pretend that it didn't bother him. He tried to act like the fact that his two best friends were now going on a mission without him; one that he had every right to go on. "I mean, what would stop them from seeing my scar?" he continued, all the while cursing himself. Even though he knew that it was for the best, that made him take it no less hard.

_This is not fair_, he thought, scar prickling in response to his anger. _I should be the one to go against Voldemort. I should be able to do this myself!_

Harry's thoughts froze when he saw Hermione raise her wand, painting it at her pale forearm. He paused, watching, seeming intrigued. Curiosity -for the moment- outweighed the despair of his situation.

First a skull appeared; the ink-like substance coming from her wand was gliding over her flesh eerily. Then, the shape of a snake, poised for an attack, was coiled and coming from within the skull's mouth. The Death Eater mark.

Hermione made a breathy sound of approval. "It worked," she said proudly. "It worked!"

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair and watching the girl. Even after two years of living on their own and having no professors to tell them "no", Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still close. The three were some of the best Aurors in the Wizarding world; they were looked up to and, to Ron's absolute amazement, respected.

Harry forced a smile before standing and walking over to Hermione. "Well, I want to say good luck. Be safe, and don't let the Death Eaters too close; I understand that you have to keep up the appearances, but please don't ruin it. I don't want to loose you two." He said all of this quickly, his voice rushed. He wasn't used to such things as good-by's, especially not when they concerned Hermione and Ron.

Hermione smiled softly and stood, hugging Harry. For once Harry found himself able to return the gesture without hesitation and without worrying what she meant by the affection. He knew what she meant: it was simple reassurance. Everything would be alright...

&

"Hermione," Ron tugged on Hermione's voluminous robe sleeves and whined softly as they walked up to the large, dark mansion, "Hermione, can we go back home?"

"Hush, Ron," she said softly, pulling her black sleeve out of his grasp before running a hand over her hair. She had spent close to two hours on it today, making sure it laid perfectly flat, framing her thin face.

Ron looked...normal.  Aside from the fact that he had magicked his freckles away and transformed his hair to a shimmery, raven's wing black, he looked perfectly the same. He wore black apposed to his usual gray or casual robes, and his face was white and pasty with fear. 

"Hermione," he whimpered, "someone's coming!"

Although they had seen no buttons or cameras at the large front gate, still someone had noticed their arrival. That someone was coming toward the gate at the precise moment.

Hermione and Ron could tell who it was before the person even arrived at the gate. With a swift motion of the hand, his hood fell off his head, revealing the blonde color that only one person could accomplish.

Draco stopped at the gate, frowning at the two. His hand was in his robe pocket, obviously toying with his wand. "Who are you two?"

Hermione forced herself to keep the shock off of her face.  "We're here to see our Lord.  Let us in," she said sharply.  Her tone held no room for argument.

"I have to see the dark mark before I allow you to enter," he smiled at her, letting her see that he thought she posed no threat.

Hermione and Ron, in fluent, practiced movements, raised their forearms, letting their sleeves drop back.  The faux Dark Mark glistened against their skin, seeming to move in the light.

Draco removed his wand from his pocket, and with a tiny flick and a mumbled word, caused the gate to swing open. "You know the way there, I take it?"

"It has been a while," Hermione said, eyeing Draco.  He had changed.  Taller, more defined of a man... She then sniffed, pretending to not like what she saw.  "But, I am sure that our Lord will need you back in the stalls with the horses where you belong.  I am sure my brother and I can find our way there."

"I'm sorry, you must not recognize me," he crossed his arms, looking doubtful as to whom he had let into the mansion's yard. "Or it really must have been a _long _time."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, allowing a smirk to grace her mouth.  "Oh, I recognize you very well, Draco Malfoy.  You were that sniveling Lucius' son, weren't you?  Yes, fit for the stables you are..."

Draco's smug look disappeared from his face and he grabbed Hermione by the robe collar. "Do not talk about my father that way. I will _not _allow it, but then again, Voldemort will deal with you."

Hermione smiled, her new role as Death Eater giving her a superior feeling of bravery.  "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" she asked, voice merely a whisper. "Did I accidentally speak about the poor, deceased Malfoy Senior... killed by none other than Harry Potter himself..."

"Follow me," Draco said calmly. "Let me take you to the Hall where you will meet the Dark Lord." Draco turned around with a swish of his robes, leading them off down the gravel path.

Hermione turned, looking back at Ron.  He had dutifully let her do all of the talking.  The two followed Draco.  Ron's hands were sweaty and slick, but he concealed them inside of his large robe sleeves.

 Draco pushed open the door, glancing briefly at Ron, and then doing a double take. "You look very familiar," he whispered, before shaking his head. "Hurry up, get inside. I don't have all day. I have other things to do than lead you around the mansion you should know by heart," he snapped.

"Hold your tongue, child," Hermione hissed at him, even though her form didn't appear much older than his, "or you will learn true pain."

Draco's eyes widened, before he smiled brightly. "Right… pain, on me?" He shook his head, still laughing to himself as he walked past them, letting the door swing closed. "Follow along now and don't get lost."


	2. Chapter two

**Note: We do not own Harry Potter and never will. **

Chapter two

&

**I listen**

_All your secrets are safe with me_

**I plan**

_So cunningly I plot out your end, my friend_

**I attack**

_And so our time together is through…_

_&_

**Previously: **_"Hold your tongue, child," Hermione hissed at him, even though her form didn't appear much older than his, "or you will learn true pain."_

_Draco's eyes widened, before he smiled brightly. "Right… pain, on me?" He shook his head, still laughing to himself as he walked past them, letting the door swing closed. "Follow along now and don't get lost."_

&

Hermione smiled softly to herself, murmuring a spell under her breath, holding her wand under her robes.  The spell instantly took affect; Draco's robes began to shrink painfully tight at an alarming rate.

Draco turned around quickly, eyes narrowing at Hermione. "What do you think you are doing?" He watched his robes shrink dramatically before saying, "Well, stop them now. Joke's over. Haha," he said sarcastically.

Hermione raised her eyes to look at him, gazing at him with a mild, innocent expression.  "What do you mean?  I didn't do anything."  She turned to look at Ron, who looked about ready to burst into laughter.  "Did I do anything?" He only shook his head 'no', unable to speak unless he wanted to let peals of laughter fall from his lips.

"Look, if you don't reverse this spell…" he mumbled through clenched teeth, as the robes began to get extremely tight.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, taking a taunting step forward, her eyes roving over him.  "My, my, my," she said, clicking her tongue playfully before looking up at him, "the German men at the gay club must really appreciate seeing you in there every Friday."

Draco tried to cross his arms, but the constricting fabric wouldn't allow it. Scowling, he ignored her, glancing anywhere but at her face.

It was in that moment, that, "Holy shit, Draco?!" could be heard from the hall. "Man, what the hell are you doing?" A young man with black hair tied back in a short pony tail pranced up, a wide smile on his face. He caught sight of Hermione; still smiling he jerked a thumb at Draco, and said, "You do this?" The man was still laughing as he shook his head, "You shouldn't mess with him like that," he whispered toward her, his green eyes laughing with mirth. "Draco, here, can hold a grudge."

"Blaise, stop her, or I will throw you into the dungeon when I get loose," Draco said in a tiny, almost girlish whisper.

Hermione still smiled innocently, feeling a sudden liking toward the boy.  He looked familiar...probably a fellow Hogwarts student.  "Me?  I didn't do anything," she said, innocently batting her eyelashes at the newcomer.

Blaise laughed softly, "You hear that buddy," he wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "We don't know who did it; therefore, we can't stop it." He looked down at Draco's robes, which looked ready to burst at the seams. 

Ron let out a strangled sound between a laugh, cough, and choke.  He then whispered to Hermione, "I think you should reverse it... I am starting to see the outlines of things I was hoping to never see from Draco."

"Yes, reverse," Draco shirked, face a painful grimace.

At this, Blaise doubled over in laughter, putting out his hand to steady himself against the wall. "This was something I never thought I'd see," he wheezed out. "I'd never have the guts to do that to him."

Hermione grinned before tilting her head to the side. "Well, Malfoy?  Have you learned your lesson?  Will you be utterly polite to me from now on?"

It seemed to take all of Draco's will power for him to nod his quickly reddening face which only caused Blaise to fall into another fit of hysterics.

Hermione grinned, thoroughly enjoying herself. It wasn't every day that she was able to torment someone as ruthless as Draco.  "Are you sure?  You look awfully red.  When my brother gets that color, I can't trust a thing he says."

"Yes," he wheezed, barely able to breath. "I-am… sure," the _sure _came out on a puff of breath, after which he gasped deeply for air.

Blaise pushed himself of the wall, at the first sound of a ripping seam. "Hmm, I wonder where that was?" He eyed his friend, who was gasping for well needed air and was about to accidentally flash the whole hall.

Hermione smiled, casually pulling her wand out, murmuring the counter curse.  His clothing slowly regained its original shape and Hermione returned her wand to her cloak.

As Draco's face returned to the normal color, he quickly whipped out his wand pointing it at Hermione.

Ron then stepped in front of Hermione, glaring at Malfoy.  "Put it away," he said harshly.  "Now!"

Draco spun around, angered, "_Crucio__." _

Blaise fell to his knees, the curse ripping a scream from his throat. His hands convulsed on the tiled floor, reaching blindly for stability, for release.

"Draco Malfoy," a voice hissed from behind them.

Hermione whirled, coming face-to-face with a black, hooded figure.  She gaped, seeing glowing red eyes through the darkened hood of the cloak. 

"I would expect better from you, Malfoy," the Dark Lord said angrily. 

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Draco fell to his knees, releasing Blaise from the curse as he dropped. "I don't know what I was doing, blinded by anger I suppose."

The dark Lord merely flicked his hand and a long, deep gash appeared on Draco's cheek.  Bone was visible under the cut.  "Make sure it never happens again."

Hermione and Ron, by that point, had regained enough sense to sink to their knees, bowing respectfully to the 'master'.  "My Lord, we were called here by these mysterious marks."  She pulled her sleeve back, showing the Dark Mark.

Draco rose to his feet, taking a moment to collect himself and his dignity. He cast one glance at Blaise, who was still on the floor, slick with sweat and panting softly. His black hair had come out of his pony-tail and now floated around his face. Draco, not offering help or support to his fallen friend, left the room without another comment.

Voldemort smirked, although the girl could not see it.  "Really, now?  Come with me and we will discuss this further in my throne room."

&

Everything was going according to plan.  Ron and Hermione had rehearsed their lines perfectly and flawlessly; they had been marked as children and had grown up no knowing what the marks meant.  Now they were willing to carry on Voldemort's legacy.

At dinner, Ron and Hermione found themselves sitting alone at a long, elegant table.  Food was strewn about in lovely arrangements and Ron couldn't help but drool at the sight of it all.

Blaise, the man from earlier, lowered himself in front of Hermione. "Hey, you'll have to excuse Draco for this afternoon. Once you get to know him he's really fun to be around." He took a sip of the wine out of the glass he held in his hand. "When he's not cursing you of course," Blaise added with a good natured shrug.

Hermione grinned and decided to play her role for all it was worth. "Oh, and what about you?"  She leaned over a bit, the low cut of her robes giving him an excellent view.  "Are you fun to be around?"

Blaise smiled, leaning forward. "I suppose I am, but you'll never find out here." He looked around the hall, at all the milling death eaters.

Ron watched them, his eyes wide.  "Rose," he said softly, using the name she had made up for herself, "I don't think you should be flir-"

"Oh hush," she said, casting him an annoyed look.  She turned back to Blaise, cocking an eyebrow, a smile spreading across her face.  "Oh?  Then where could I learn a bit more about you and your fun level?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I could find some place, if you're – ah- willing to come along."

Hermione grinned before leaning back in her chair.  "Well, I don't know about that... I'd hate to wander too far in an unknown mansion..."

Blaise smiled, "Of course," he pushed back his chair, standing. "If you change your mind, ask around, someone will point you to me."

"Oh, but won't you stay for dinner?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. She took up her glass of wine, glancing at Ron out of the corner of her eye. He looked... angry. Or maybe it was just the effects of the wine that made his face flush so. "Maybe after that we can talk more about this...fun."

Ron stood up quickly, causing his chair to topple down. "When you two are done deciding whether or not you want to fuck one another," he began, tone angry, "I will be in our room waiting for you, sister," he hissed. With that, he turned, walking out. He left the chair where it had fallen.

Blaise grinned, "Well, that was something else." He sat back down in the seat, "I guess I'll stay, but I don't like to linger too long at these dinner sessions." His voice dropped to a whisper, "You don't tango with a drunk Draco." He shook his head, face completely serious.

Hermione turned her gaze from where it had been focused on the door in which Ron had disappeared behind, looking over at Blaise again. She raised an eyebrow. "A drunk Draco?" she repeated. She seemed amazed. "Does our Lord allow such a thing?" Although she was amazed at the thought of Draco getting drunk, her mind was taunted by other things. Why had Ron ran off so quickly? Did he honestly think she would permit Blaise, a real-life Death Eater, to touch her?

Blaise smiled, "Yes, our Lord allows such blasphemy. Why not? Draco would be quite comical if he didn't have sudden violent outburst; and you can never tell one will come up, because he acts completely fine until then. Or as fine as a drunken Draco can act."

Hermione forced a smile, trying to imagine a drunken Draco... it was near impossible. "Well," she said softly, running a hand through her now long, straight black hair, "I am beginning to regret ever holding Malfoy in high esteem. I thought he, of all people, would be able to manage himself around alcohol."

"Well, I guess you can never tell with some people-" His words abruptly broke off; his eyes widening.

"There you are," Draco slurred, placing his hands on Blaise's shoulders. "I looked all over the castle-" _long__ pause_, "to find you… so I could tell you that… that…" Draco looked puzzled. "You know, I can't quite remember." 

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw how...close... Blaise and Draco seemed. Were they...? "Um... should I... leave?" she asked softly, feeling a blush rising on her fair, pale cheeks.

"No," Blaise stood, knocking Draco's hands from his shoulders. Draco swayed slightly, and Blaise caught him to keep him from falling to the ground. Talking about Draco had been less embarrassing then having Hermione witness the whole scene. "I have to escort Draco to his room," Blaise explained, with an incline of his head. "Excuse me, see you around."

Hermione smiled softly before getting to her feet.  "Might I come with you?"

Blaise frowned, "I guess you could if you wanted to." Blaise spared a momentary glance at Draco, before shrugging. "If you're coming, hurry up." He started to lead the intoxicated Draco out of the Hall.

Hermione ran after him, grinning slightly.  She caught up to him, glancing over at Draco.  He looked... happy.  A large grin was spread over his face and he kept squinting as if his eyesight was bad. 

Blaise led Draco down the hall in silence. When they reached their destination, Blaise fumbled to unlock the door, but Draco knocked his hand and the key away from the door. "_I _can do that!" he yelled in a slurred voice as the key clattered to the ground.

Hermione let out a snort of laughter.  She bent down, taking up the key, and leaning over in front of them both, quickly unlocking it.  "There you are," she said, handing the key to Draco.  "Don't lose it, now, you hear me?"

Draco glared at her, "I could have done it." He pulled out of Blaise's grasp, stumbling into his room.

Hermione watched him, crossing her arms over her chest, grinning at the comical sight.

Blaise shook his head, "Ignore him, please." Draco was going to be pissed in the morning when he found out Hermione had seen him act like such a fool. He pulled Draco's door shut, after he saw him fall onto the couch, practically asleep.

Hermione smiled charmingly at Blaise, trying to look as innocent as possible.  "Is everyone here so charming while they're drunk?"

"More so than when they're sober, you just have to get to know everyone."

Hermione laughed, pushing away from the wall she was leaning against. "Well, what do you usually do at this time of night?" she asked, her tone innocent. "I mean, you said you never eat dinner in the dining hall... so where do you go?"

"Honestly, I usually go back to my room. Get away from it all," Blaise started walking down the hall; however, he did stop and wait for her to catch up.

Hermione took a deep breath, remembering what Fudge had asked her in their private meeting last Sunday. _"Do you really think you're up for it, Granger? You have to get close to one of them; hell, maybe even all of them. Infiltrate the base, learn their secrets, become one of their allies, find out when they plan to attack." _


	3. chapter three

**Note: Nope, we don't own it. Well, we haven't got as many reviews on this as we hoped, but that's no reason not to continue. I mean, the story is already completed. **

**Chapter three**

**_&_**

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."_

_-James Baldwin_

_&_

**_Previously: _**Hermione took a deep breath, remembering what Fudge had asked her in their private meeting last Sunday. _"Do you really think you're up for it, Granger? You have to get close to one of them; hell, maybe even all of them. Infiltrate the base, learn their secrets, become one of their allies, find out when they plan to attack."___

&

Hermione took another deep breath for courage before following after him, smiling softly. "Really, now? Getting away from it all, hmm? Sounds like you have some social issues to work out." _Oooh__, smooth, Granger, _Hermione chided herself internally, _insult the guy! That will defiantly earn you brownie points._

_Blaise shrugged, "I think anyone who works for Voldemort has some social issues that need to be fixed. No offence to you and your brother… or to any of the other good men and woman who work here. They've all just been brainwashed." _

Hermione walked with him in silence, pondering over his words.  "So... you don't like being one of our Lord's servants?" she questioned, not quite understanding.

Blaise stopped, reaching for a door handle. Turning around, he smiled slightly. The darkness of the hall shrouded his eyes, obscuring his features. "Well, being the son of a prominent death-eater and the best friend to another… it was kind of mandatory to continue the family honor…" Blaise paused, remembering he was talking to another death-eater. "Of course, I love being servant of our Lord. Very riveting, those long night torture escapades," but try as he might, the sarcasms still seeped into his words.

Hermione forced a smile upon her features.  "Of course... I've had quite a few friends who felt the same way you do," she said softly. "I would just beware whom you open your mouth in front of.  People like my brother would pass on the information to some very strict ears... such as the Dark Lord Himself."

"Of course, I don't even know why I told you." He pushed open his door and with a flick of his wand lit all of the candles in the room. The small lights highlighted a bed in the corner, with a silken coverlet. An oriental rug covered the stony floor and a few lacquered dressers lined the walls. "Well, here it is, not as extravagant as   
Draco's, but you know him. If you want, I could attend you to your room?"

Hermione took a mental breath, trying to keep herself from bolting.  She forced a smile upon her lips, saying softly, "Well, I was hoping I might stay with you for a while. Get to know you and such," she said with a vague wave of her hand.

Blaise looked into his shadowed room, before motioning her in with an elegant wave of his hand.

Hermione entered the room, the mingled scents of the candles' wax and smoke filling the air.  "It's nice," she commented, absently running her hand over the stone walls, her uncomfortable heels making 'clickity-click's' on the floor.

Blaise set down on the bed, watching her walk around his room. "Yeah, I guess so… It's home."

"Home..." she had to hold back a sigh, trying not to think about her home... the nice flat overlooking Diagon Alley, equipped with all of her artifacts from around the world.  "I wish I could say that much for my quarters.  It feels more like a prison..."  She then turned, looking at him, her eyes scanning over his body. _ God, Fudge, never have I hated you more than for what you are making me do right now.  _

Blaise didn't blink as her measuring gaze swept over him. His dark eyes, shadowed even more by the scarce lighting, swept over her still form. He wondered briefly how far this was going to go… not that he minded.

Hermione tried to keep her mind free of thoughts as she stepped toward him.  In her entire Auror career, she had had to do a seduction only once before.  But now, it was worse.  She was seducing a Death Eater.  "You seem quiet suddenly..." She reached out, brushing a lock of hair, which had come undone from his ponytail, out of his eyes.

Blaise stepped into her touch, feeling it slide across his cheek. He reached up, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "Me, Quiet? Never," he said softly, leaning forward trailing his lips across her cheek.

She closed her eyes, leaning into him.  She let his lips trail down her cheek before she turned, catching his lips with hers.  She pushed him backward, forcing him to sit on the edge of the end table at the foot of his bed.  She used her knees and legs to wiggle her way between his legs, standing between them.  She lifted his face up, placing soft butterfly kisses across his cheeks. "Good," she whispered, her breath fanning across his face, smelling faintly of red wine and the seedless grapes she had been eating earlier that day.

Blaise lifted her into his arms, trailing kisses down her neck. They fell onto the bed as Blaise unhooked the clasp holding her robes together.

&

Hermione, once she was sure Blaise was asleep, wiggled her way out for under his arms.  She darted across the room toward his dresser, opening it quickly.  She glanced through old leaflets of parchment, notes of previous events on them.  She even found some Divination notes from their fourth year at Hogwarts.  _Nothing, nothing and more nothing, _she thought in despair.  _Why can't he have any information pertaining to the future?!_

Hermione returned to the bed, picking up her discarded bra, panties, and robe.  She donned them all quickly, running fingers through her unruly hair.  "Blaise," she whispered, shaking him slightly.  "I need to get back to my room."  He mumbled something that sounded like 'fine' before falling back to sleep.

She snuck out of the room, carrying her high heels.  The damned things made too much noise to actually walk in.  "Now, on to Draco's room," she whispered to herself.

Upon arriving and opening the door to Draco's room, she was met with the glowing of candles.  Draco was still passed out on the couch, probably in a deep, drunken stupor.  She walked into the room, feeling at ease that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

She made her way first around the room, glancing at all of the discarded bras and panties.  _No doubt from his little whores, _she thought with disgust.  There were also many empty bottles of tequila and vodka.  She sighed, going to a box in the corner.  It was filled with large journals, all dated neatly on the front.  _No way, Draco keeps journals?_

Hermione opened one dated from the past month to a few days prior.  She flipped through it, finding nothing of use.  Out of pure curiosity, she picked out the journal he had kept in Hogwarts for the beginning of their third year.  She stopped, as if by fate, on the page marked _February 10, 1994__._

_            'Valentines Day is coming up.  All of my friends are talking about their girlfriends… except for Crabbe and Goyle.  They'd be lucky if they even got a man to be interested in them, let alone a girl.  _

_There's only one person who I want for a Valentine… Hermione Granger.'_

Hermione's eyes widened.  "What?!" she exclaimed aloud, forgetting Draco was sleeping in that same room.

            _'I know that I've told you numerous times that I hate her guts, but something has changed.  She stood up to me the other week… I don't know if I told you or not.  She punched me in the face (How romantic…don't miss the sarcasm) right in front of Crabbe and Goyle. I admire the bravery; a Slytherin would never do that. We would attack you from behind, at your weakest moment-'_

"What the…hell are you doing in… in my room?" Draco mumbled, sitting up from the couch. The room was spinning, making him sick to his stomach. He nearly fell off the couch, managing to stay on by gripping the back tightly.

Hermione spun around, eyes wide.  "I," she began, dropping the journal.  As it fell to the floor, a picture fell out.  It was of her, Hermione, in her school uniform, smiling prettily.  There was a heart drawn around it and a rip down the middle.  The rip had been mended with tape, as if by a careful, tender touch.  "Who is this?" Hermione asked, managing to keep her voice cool as she held up the picture for him to inspect.  "Is this the 'Hermione Granger' you keep talking about in here?"

"You shouldn't…be reading those. They're private." he stumbled to his feet, snatching the picture from her grasp. He was starting to gain control. "You shouldn't be in here..." He picked up the dusty book from the floor, closing it and slipping the picture inside. "**What **are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to come see how you were doing after your little drunken escapade," she said with a small smile, gazing up at him.  She was thankful that he was so hungover that he probably couldn't remember any good jinxes to put on her for intruding.

Draco narrowed his eyes, pointing a shaky hand towards the door. "_Get out,_" he said slowly. His head was pounding in his ears. "Don't come back in here. If you do, I'll kill you."

She stood slowly, taking her time.  "Why, Draco, surely you wouldn't do something that mean," she whispered.  She reached out a hand, trying to keep the tremors from being evident, and stroked his cheek.  She was amazed at how baby-soft it was.  "Would you?"

He slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me." He paused, "I usually don't kill women, but for you, I'd make an exception… because for some reason, I just _hate _you." Draco's eyes were still clouded from his drinking. "Now, get out."

"You need to get over it, Draco Malfoy, if you are still pissed about the shrinking spell I did on you."  She turned away from him, marching toward the door.  She paused before whispering, "Too bad you aren't as sweet as Blaise," with a smile.  She opened the door and quickly got out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As she left, Draco turned around placing the diary back in its rightful spot. His fingers skimmed over the cover, he could faintly remember the outlines of that year. That was the year he started liking one of his archenemies. _And that, Rose, is why I hate you so much… because you remind me of **her. **_

****

**_&_**

She entered the room she shared with Ron, surprised to see him still awake.  "I though you'd be sleeping by now," she said, smiling.

"I figured the big brother could wait up to see if anybody hurt his sister's feelings. Did they, because if they did, I'll march over there right now," Ron hurtled up from the bed, wand pointed at Hermione.

"Adrian," she said, using his fake name, voice shaking.  She put her hands up, walking backward.  "Put the wand away, Ron," she whispered softly.  "I know you're angry, but please-"

"I can't believe you! Jeopardizing the mission, sleeping around, that's really just not like you. You don't see me sleeping around with every _Death Eater _to catch my interest."

"Ron," she whispered, stepping forward and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Fudge asked me to be close to as many of them as possible.  That's why he chose me… because I was the supposed 'best seducer' out of the females."  Her voice became harsher as she continued.  "How do you think that made me _feel_, Ron?  To know I am the best fuck out of the Aurors and that's the only reason I am this powerful in the field?!"

Ron's hand wavered. He lowered the wand to his side, jerking his head to the side. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I wasn't thinking. I was mad, maybe a little jealous."

Hermione gave him a comforting hug.  "It's okay… but try not to point that thing at me again, alright?"


	4. chapter four

Note: We do not own Harry Potter.

**Beneath the Masks**

**&**

_We all do things we don't want to over our lifetime._

_Sometimes we regret them,_

**_Sometimes we don't._**

****

**_&_**

****

**Previously: **_Ron's hand wavered. He lowered the wand to his side, jerking his head to the side. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I wasn't thinking. I was mad, maybe a little jealous."_

_Hermione gave him a comforting hug. "It's okay… but try not to point that thing at me again, alright?"_

&

At Voldemort's summons, Hermione entered Voldemort's throne room. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were there, all glowering. "My Lord," she said, voice solemn. She got to her knees, head bowed, hair falling around her face. "You wished to see me?"

"You have a mission," he said, voice waspish. "That is all you need to know. You are still a new hand and we thought we would train you in the ways of killing. Draco here has the address to a certain wizarding family. You are to kill all members of the family."

Hermione felt her throat tighten. "Yes, master," she managed, feeling bile rise in her throat.

Draco smiled at her wickedly, turning and exiting the room.

&

Draco watched his breathe freeze and rise in the air in the form of a foggy mist. He rubbed his gloved hands together to keep the warm. His blonde hair was slicked back in its normal gelled state. His grey eyes, full of contempt, stared across the snow at the woman dressed in blood red robes.

There was something about her that drew him to her and it was that that made him hate her all the more. He glanced away focusing on her foot steps in the snow.

Crabbe walked up beside Draco, "Sir, the address?" His voice was gruff, wind tearing at the coat he pulled up around his neck to keep warm.

Draco stuck his hand in his pocket, retrieving the slip of paper with the scribbled address. "We're taking Portkey."

Goyle walked up, mumbled something through his thick scarf, and held out a harmless looking flashlight; their Portkey.

Hermione walked up, staying silent. She was going to have to kill people. What if there were children? Oh god, she couldn't kill an innocent child.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes as he stepped up to the portkey. "Ready?" He grabbed the portkey, saying his destination: "1015 Mulberry Lane, London." Draco disappeared.

&

Hermione followed Draco into the quaint cottage, her throat still tight. She watched his black-covered back as she walked, her sweating hands curling around her wand. Crabbe and Goyle were outside, patrolling and making sure no one interfered.

When they entered the master bedroom, there was a couple lying in the bed, snoring lightly. Hermione lifted her wand, saying the killing curse in a hard voice. "_Avadada__ Kadavra_," she said, pointing her wand at the woman. She went still without a sound. Swallowing hard, she repeated the curse. The man went with a soft sigh.

Draco glanced at her, "Not used to killing, are we?" He walked towards the bed, "Don't worry these deserved to die. Damn Weasleys. They were a disgrace to the wizarding world."

Here eyes widened. She turned away from Malfoy, feeling the bile in her throat rising. _The Weasleys?!_ She ran into the bathroom off of the bedroom, practically throwing herself onto the floor in front of the toilet. She bowed her head over the bowl, feeling her dinner come up in a swarm. Countless minutes after, she remained there, her forehead pressed against the cool porcelain. She tried not to think of who she had killed. She tried not to, but the thoughts refused to let her be.

A soft rapping came at the door, "Rose?" Draco Malfoy was leaning against wall outside the bathroom door, smirking. "Are you okay in there? We really should be going." He smiled as Goyle and Crabbe, who had just entered, snickered in the background. "Don't want to get caught." He glanced inside the bathroom at the woman lying on the tiles, looking pale and distraught. "It wasn't as if they meant much. They were, after all, in the Order. You could have been next on their death list."

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," she hissed. "Stop talking to me, or I swear you will end up like those poor fools," she said, waving her hand toward the bedroom. She pulled herself up, running water over her face. It was pale, making her big brown eyes look sunken. "Let's go," she muttered, walking out of the house and holding back tears.

Draco stared in the mirror, long after she had pushed past him and he heard the distant sound of the door slamming. Crabbe placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Are you coming, Malfoy?"

Draco glanced back into the room and then to the mirror. He could still see Rose's face lingering there. Her brown eyes standing out dramatically from the sick paleness of her face was vivid in his mind's eye. He'd seen those eyes before… "I'm coming," he choked out.

_&_

The fire in Hermione and Ron's fireplace glowed green as Hermione sobbingly told Fudge what had happened through the floo network.

"Damn shame," he said, ticking sadly. "Did you tell Ron yet, Hermione?"

"He's out on a mission," she choked out, trying to keep her voice from rising in hysteria.

The door was pushed open, clunking into the wall hard enough the make the wall shudder. Blaise stood there, looking amazed. "You…." He closed the door slowly, "you're not a Death Eater. I know who you are." With a flick of his wand, Fudge's face disappeared from the fireplace. "You're an Auror."

Hermione felt herself shrink back, feeling her back hit her bed. Her wand, damn her luck, was out of reach and lying on the table next to Blaise.

"Hermione… I've heard that name before…Draco's mentioned you." Blaise stepped towards her, wand pointed at her chest.

"We were all in Hogwarts together," she whispered. The cat was out of the bag, might as well tell the truth and save her conscience. "I was the brainy one with poofy brown hair in Gryffindor. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's friend."

"Oh… Oh my God, you're Hermione Granger." He nearly fainted into the desk. "I feel faint. I think I'm hyperventilating." He started waving his hand in front of his face. "Don't tell Draco I slept with you. Please, please."

Hermione blinked, confused. "What… Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Are you kidding? You think sleeping with you is bad… if I killed you, he would tear me limb from limb…Oh, my God." Blaise rose from the desk. "You really don't know how bad he liked you in school. I mean, have you ever wondered why you couldn't get a guy to go with you to the dances… that was him. Of course, he threatened them not to tell and told them it was to hurt your feelings… but all the same."

Hermione's eyes widened even more. "You're kidding me! Draco?! I read it in his journal that he liked me, but hell!" She shook her head before reaching for Ron's bottle of tequila. She took a big swallow, wincing at the taste, before passing it to Blaise. "Come sit. Let's talk about this insanity for a while."

&

Ron staggered into the room, eyes already glazed over and bottle hanging from his hand. "I just… just," he stuttered, not even registering that a Death Eater was sitting next to the Hermione on the floor. "… Mass murder of…I killed…" Ron raised the bottle to his mouth, but it was empty. "Got any more alcohol, 'Mione?"

"N-no," she slurred, leaning back against the bed. Blaise had his head resting on Hermione's shoulder, drunk but awake. Hermione finished the last of the tequila. "I just killed… oh god… Ron, please… don't yell at me… I just… 1015 Mulberry Lane…"

"What?" Ron's eyes seemed to become clearer as he slumped into the door. "You…" His eyes began to water. "You killed them…." His voice came out in choked sob.

"Ron," she began, her own eyes beginning to mist. She pushed Blaise unceremoniously away before running over to Ron. She pulled him into the room, closing the door, and then hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Ron, oh God, I am sorry. I didn't know… I didn't know until they were gone, I…"

He pushed her away. "How could you not know? You killed my parents!" He looked down at the man on the floor, "… and who the fuck is this? Your comfort to help you through the pain? Goddamn it, they loved you and what do you do?" He opened the door backed out of the room, whispering softly, "you murdered them."


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

**Insidiae**We don't have a beta. I laughed when you said there was a difference between the first few chapters and the rest. There is. The first two or so we wrote about a year or so ago. We were messing around on my computer when we stumbled upon the old document and decided to finish it. Thanks for the encouragement about the reviews. J We appreciate your comment.

**Beneath the Masks:**

**Chapter five**

**….**

**Does love ever fade? Or does it stay with us, somewhere deep in the creases of our heart…? **

**….**

**Previously: **_"I'm sorry, Ron, oh God, I am sorry. I didn't know… I didn't know until they were gone, I…"_

_He pushed her away. "How could you not know? You killed my parents!" He looked down at the man on the floor, "… and who the fuck is this? Your comfort to help you through the pain? Goddamn it, they loved you and what do you do?" He opened the door backed out of the room, whispering softly, "you murdered them."_

**_…._**

"No, Ron," she whispered, walking toward him. She put a hand on his cheek, feeling tears coursing down it. "Please, stay, we can talk this through. I didn't know! They were asleep, it was dark, Draco didn't tell me-"

"Shut the fuck up, Hermione!" The alcohol was making his anger worse. It was riling him up. "This mission is screwing with your head." He pushed her away, storming off down the hall.

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, tears welling up in his eyes. He was blindly wandering through the halls of the castle. His parents were dead. Gone, and Hermione was the one who killed them.

Of course, it was partly Draco's fault, the bastard, not telling her who they were. Ron sighed; he needed to contact his family. Tell them the news.

A scream echoed through the hall, causing Ron to jerk his head up. He didn't know where he was, didn't know how he got there. But the scream was too desperate for him not to aid the cry.

He rushed into the room that the sound seemed to be coming from. A woman he recognized as a witch from the Order was chained to the wall. Her robes were tattered and her face bruised.

"Adrian," a voice came from behind him. Ron spun around to see Draco Malfoy's glittering grey eyes smiling at him. "I finally remembered where I saw you from. Ronald Weasley, the annoying best friend become Auror. Searching for fame all you own."

Ron hadn't returned that night.

The next morning, Hermione, in a fit of despair and hungover, went to the darkened library in the western quarter. She sat at a desk with large, dusty tombs, plunging herself in them as she used to do at Hogwarts. She hadn't bothered taking a shower or running a brush through her unruly, frizzy black hair. She simply didn't care to deal with cosmetic beautifiers at the moment.

Draco, seeking to remember the ingredients to a special draught Voldemort had told him to prepare, entered the library to come face to face with reality. Hermione Granger was Rose. He couldn't believe he didn't realize earlier.

The feelings he had, her eyes, the sickness because of killing the Weasleys and Ronald. God, how stupid he was? He made her kill her best friend's parents. And now, here she was, her bushy haired self, sitting in the library. The thought almost made him smile. Almost.

He walked towards her table, collecting ingredients on the Truth potion forgotten. He lowered himself in front of Hermione, staring at her. He didn't make a noise, just waited for her to notice him.

It took quite a while. She was so immersed in the book she had been reading that she hadn't noticed him for close to ten minutes. When she did, her brown eyes were startled. Her face was still pale and, framed by her black hair and doe-brown eyes, she looked almost ghostly. "Malfoy… what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to put on a front… trying to return to her Rose position.

"Watching you," he said softly. "You know, you had me going there. I was convinced you were some evil woman out to destroy my perfect way of existing. Then I began to notice things, like your eyes, you didn't change them. They're still that big, brown that I always found… so beautiful. That was the first thing that clued me in, but I shrugged it off. Then, I began to remember things, small things. Until Ron… but what really got me was this. You with the bushy hair, sitting in the library." Draco Malfoy smiled wickedly, "You didn't do good enough hiding yourself from me."

Hermione looked away quickly, her eyes going downcast. "I…" she swallowed, gazing up at him in defiance. "I don't know what you are talking about. I think your obsession with this 'Hermione Granger' is going a bit too far. My name is Rose-"

He slapped his hands down on the table, causing her books to thump. "Don't lie to me. Don't ever lie to me." He leaned forward, brushing a finger across her cheek. "I know who you are."

She pulled her wand out in one fluid motion. "Draco Malfoy, I know how to use this wand better than I did back in school," she said, voice soft and deadly.

"Kill me, Hermione," he whispered softly. "If it will make you feel any better about what you did to your friend's family," he shrugged. "Go ahead… but I'll have you know, you won't live very long afterwards. Every Death Eater in here will be after you."

"Where's Adrian?" she snapped.

"Oh, Ron, he's in the dungeon. Enjoying a nice stay there, of course at the time I didn't know he brought you along. Figured he would be more careful with his precious Mudblood," he said sarcastically.

Hermione replaced her wand, head dropping into upturned palms. She felt tears coming to her eyes. It was over, the fat lady had sung. She and Ron had been found out by none other than a pissed, jealous Draco who thought there was something between her and Ron.

Draco rose to his feet, dragging her along with him by he sleeve of her robe. "You are coming with me to see Voldemort."

"Just kill me now," she said softly. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, furious at letting him see her cry. "Kill me, damnit, it's the least you can do! To repay me for the shit you put me through all during school!" She jerked out of his grasp, voice raising. "For pretending to hate me! Did you know I worshiped you for the first two years of Hogwarts?! For Christ's sake, do you want to see what I wrote in**_ my_** journal?"

Draco blinked, but his eyes went cold. "If I kill you now, how will Voldemort ever know that I was telling the truth? That you, Rose, are Hermione Granger, one of the best Aurors of our time. I would never get the respect from him I deserve for turning you in, love."

"I hope you die and rot in the deepest pits of hell!" she screamed. In reply, he simply grabbed her arm and dragged her toward Voldemort's throne room.

Hermione was completely and utterly distraught. She would be tortured to death, that much she knew for certain. She wouldn't tell them anything, though, no matter how they punished her. She would not bend to them and she sure as hell would not break.

Draco kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. This was Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger he had fallen in love with during third year. Whether by accident or fate, he had promised himself then that one day he would marry the woman.

But time had a funny way of altering things. He went into the family business, she became an Auror. There was no way she would look at him now. Not that he ever thought she would, or even had for that matter. After the way he treated her and her friends in school.

But, here she was, confessing she had once liked him and what was he doing: _feeding her to the dogs. _Straight to Voldemort was where he was taking her, to claim his respect and regain his dignity from the floor where it had shattered at Voldemort's feet.

She was crying. He could still hear her whimpering as he told her Ron was in the dungeon. He looked up to see Voldemort's door looming into view. "Idiot," he stopped in the hall, glancing over at her bowed head.

She kept her head down, stayed resigned. She let the small, silent tears roll down her cheeks. Her black hair hid them from view, so who could tell if she cried her heart out for a while?

He turned toward her and almost wrapped her in his arms. He pushed her back into the shadows, stopping himself from wiping at the tears he knew were coursing down her cheek. "We will be attacking Potter in two days time, around noon… at the ministry."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. What was he saying? "Draco, I don't-"

"Go, go tell whoever you have to tell. Warn your precious Harry Potter," Draco stepped away from her. "Do it quickly. Get whatever information you need here and _get out._ I think Voldemort suspects you."

"Draco…" She reached for his hand, pulling him back. "Thank you," she whispered, laying a feathery kiss on his cheek. She quickly pulled away, running back in the direction of her room.

Draco watched her go, before lowering his eyes to stare at the flagstone. Rocks melded together and smashed under feet trampling it over the ages. He was so caught up in his thoughts of Hermione and how he convinced himself that he did the right thing that he didn't hear the door shut behind him.


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter

**Beneath the Masks:**

**Chapter six**

**&**

**There's a danger in loving someone too much… and it's sad when you know it's his or her heart you can't trust….**

**&**

**Previously: **

_"Draco…" She reached for his hand, pulling him back. "Thank you," she whispered, laying a feathery kiss on his cheek. She quickly pulled away, running back in the direction of her room._

_Draco watched her go, before lowering his eyes to stare at the flagstone. Rocks melded together and smashed under feet trampling it over the ages. He was so caught up in his thoughts of Hermione and how he convinced himself that he did the right thing that he didn't hear the door shut behind him._

**&**

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," came Voldemort's slithery whisper.

&

Hermione quickly told Fudge all that she knew over the floo network. He scribbled the information down and swore to have the entire ministry notified and prepared. She then sent a second calling out over the network, this time to Harry Potter himself.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking confused.

"Harry, Voldemort is going to attack you in two day's time, around noon, at the ministry. I just told Fudge. He said he'll organize a plan-"

Harry nodded, a frown on his face. "Alright… I'll be ready. Good luck with the rest of the mission, Hermione."

Hermione forced a smile, not wanting to tell him everything was falling to hell around them. "Right. I'll see you." She ended the connection with a wave of her wand, letting out a deep sigh. Now she had to find Ron and get them out of there.

But the door opened before she even had time to prepare to leave. Draco stood there, but there was something odd. His arrogant posture was slouched, his hair in disarray, and his robes were ruffled. His grey eyes stared at her glassily, before they rolled back into his head. He was flung out of the way with little care, an object being disposed of.

A tall woman with black hair and aging beauty was standing in the doorframe. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. _Expelliarmus._" Hermione's wand shot out of her hand, flying across the room and skidding across the floor. Bellatrix mumbled a few words and roped shot out of her wand, twisting around Hermione and constricting her movements.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, eyes darting from Bellatrix to the boy whom she had loved and hated so much. Had he turned her in, after all?

"Oh, shut up, he can't hear you." Bellatrix mumbled an incantation and Hermione began follow behind the retreating witch. Draco was lying crumpled on the floor. With another wave of her wand, Draco was floating through the air in front of them.

"What's going on?" she demanded, an edge of panic in her voice. She had seen what Bellatrix could do to people. Her attack on the Longbottoms was proof that Bellatrix was not a woman to tango with.

"Oh, Voldemort has deposited the three of you into my care." She smiled over her shoulder as she led them towards the dungeons.

"Three?" she repeated, feeling sick to her stomach. _Oh god, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, please be safe, please…_

"Yes, your friend, who happens to already be down in the dungeon. No fetching involved. Isn't that wonderful?" She opened a door, ushering them inside. Ron, like she said, was hanging from the wall by chain bound at his wrists.

When they came in, he looked up and seeing Hermione, he smiled weakly.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, her eyes instantly worried. "Are you alright? Oh Ron, I am so sorry!"

He started to answer, before Bellatrix stepped between them. "I wouldn't be worrying about his condition at the moment. I would be worrying about how you are going to feel come tonight." She flicked her wrist and Hermione slammed into the wall, ropes disappearing but chains tightening her to the wall.

Hermione glared at the woman. She would not cry. If she was going to die, by God, she would do it with style. "Fuck you," she uttered the words, amazed at her cold tone that nearly matched Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix smiled. Turning towards Draco who had been dropped in a heap on the cold stone, he was beginning to whimper softly. His eyes were crunched together tightly as if to keep out the creatures that haunted nightmares. "Voldemort got to this one first," Bellatrix said over her shoulder. "It's a damn pity. He would have been so fun to break."

"Pity!" Ron exclaimed. "He deserved it."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, her face crumpling. Her eyes showed their fear; not for herself, but for the damned Death Eater. "Let him go, for Christ's sake!" she exclaimed. "He did nothing wrong!"

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron looked over at her. The fear of torture hadn't seemed to cloud his eyes yet.

Bellatrix leaned down, picking Malfoy up by the throat and chaining him to the wall just like the others. "Wake up, my little Death Eater," she called soothingly to him. She lifted his sleeve, quietly examining the mark that scarred his arm. "All the better," she mumbled, moving out of the way to show the other two occupants in the room. "This, my friends, is a _real _death eater mark. The best thing with this is that it allows the Dark Lord to torture his victims and cause… more pain with simple spells that probably wouldn't make you flinch."

Hermione scowled at her but refused to say anything.

Bellatrix raised her wand, spinning towards Ron. "_Crucio!" _she exclaimed.

Spasms shot through Ron's body, causing his eyes to widen before they clasped together in utter pain. If he wasn't being held to the wall, he would have crumpled to the floor, as it was his body simply arched up, back rising off the wall. Ron's screams echoed in the tiny room.

"Isn't it beautiful? A face twisted in pain," Bellatrix shuddered, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You monster!" Hermione screeched, tugging at the chains binding her wrists. "You goddamned _monster_!" She continued to scream, tears coming to her eyes as she watched her best friend for eleven years tortured.

Bellatrix turned around, examining the face of her young Nephew. Ron was still writhing in pain behind her. "I love the sound of screams in the afternoon," she said pleasantly, as if discussing tea.

After a minute or so, she turned around, raising her wand once again and releasing Ron from the spell. Ron's head hung forward onto his chest. His breathing was labored and rushed out in almost a wheeze.

Hermione was shaking in rage. "Get on with it you bitch. You won't see me begging for mercy." She spat in the woman's aged face, eyes full of anger.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione just as she heard Draco begin to wake behind her. "Oh, all the better," she smiled as she whispered, "_Crucio." _

Hermione's breath was ripped from her throat, a startled cry escaping from it. She felt like tiny needles were stabbing her entire body. And then came what felt like a knife gutting her. She screamed; the sound was loud and deafening in the echoing chamber. Her back arched, her legs flailed, and her head thrashed. She felt as if someone was plucking every bone from her body using a toothpick.

And then, there was blessed blackness. Her head lulled to the front of her chest, hair falling around it.

Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of the screams. He had an unobstructed view of the love of his life being tortured to death. He would have screamed but he couldn't find his voice or a reason. It would feed Bellatrix. She would torture her longer. Instead, he laid his head down on his chest and listen to the screams of both Ron and Hermione mixing in the air.

Until finally, they both stopped.

"Oh, damn, she's unconscious." Bellatrix turned around, raising an eyebrow at Draco. "What a pity."

The door flung open, smashing against the wall. The shocked look barely had time to cross Bellatrix face before, "_Avada Kadavera!" _echoed through the tiny chamber. Green light exploded, knocking Bellatrix to the ground.

"Sorry, Draco, hope you didn't mind." Blaise smiled brightly as he released them from their chains.

Draco reached Hermione first. Ron stumbled over, slapping Draco's hands away. "Don't put your hands on her."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You're too weak to carry her out of here. You'd collapse and then where would we be?"

Ron snarled, "I don't care. I'm the best friend. I should carry her."

"Well," Blaise drawled out proudly, "I've already slept with her. I think _I _should carry her."

Draco turned to look at him, "What did you say?"

"I… um... said, you know, maybe we should decide this quicker." He pointed towards the door. "I think I heard footsteps."

"I get to carry her," Draco began. "I love her. End of discussion!" He turned his head and looked at Ron with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is wrong with your face, Weasley? Are- Are you _winking_ at me?" he commented on Ron's twitching eye.

"I'm **not **winking at you," Ron said as if the idea was preposterous.

Draco ignored him, lifting Hermione into his arms. Shaking his head at Ron's bickering, Draco said, "Check outside, Blaise. Anyone coming?"

"Nope, come on. We have to get out of this place before we have all of the Death Eaters after us."


End file.
